blocklanduemerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Aesinsignis
to do: 1) shoehorn in an explanation of how aesindarin are made(?) 2) tech/milit 3) the caste system Inhabitants of the Mountain Triumph: The Origin Environment The inhabitants of the Aesindarin Mountains are unique-- they are not like their carbon counterparts and indeed also function on a completely different biology than them. Nevertheless, their mountains are naturally hot, close to lethal temperatures for humans. Large, maze-like and eternal caverns run through and out of them, rich veins of ore also marking the innards of the mountains. Additionally, primitive seas of 'primordial soup' and evaporated water vapor course through the range, linked by the cavern system. This humidity and seas of biologic soup were the factors towards the birth of the first Aesinsignia. Culture Unbalanced Period The Aesindarin Mountains were strife with violence, the shattered remains of Aesinsignians covering the surface of the most war-torn caves. The source of this fighting were the influential-- and limited Birthing Caverns that had created the first Aesinsignia, allowing the reproduction of the growing race. Each mountain was home to one important resource, the Origin Elevation is the only mountain that was in possession of Birthing Caverns, the other mountain containing ores for smithing, and the third mountain contained the main 'foodstuff' of the species, a troglobite, legless 'bag of meat' that sustained many Aesinsignia in addition to the staple fungal masses that grew along many walls. Oral language thrived, as the darkness of the caves prohibited any form of written language, although written language was formed later. Four major factions were constantly divided in war amongst these mountains, the first was the Xansule, a cunning race that was skilled in oral plans, the Moctelureque, a brute-minded race that incorporated Aesinsignia remains in their armors, the Kaniyushiro, skilled craftsmen in both the sword and the armor, and finally, the Yure, a jack-of-all-trades faction. The sub-race which won were the Yure, who's skill in all four traits allowed them overtake the offending three in a series of brutal unification wars. Post-Unification and the Carbolymers As the Unbalance came to an end and a new era of development was ushered in, it was the Carbon Directorate (members of the Directorate are called 'Carbolymers') that brought widespread reform and the ultimate implementation of the Castes (explained later). With widespread order having been glimpsed by the populace, the Aesinsignis saw the truth and authenticity of the Carbolymer cause. The Moctelureque were coerced into servitude by the Xansule, who themselves automatically allied with the Carbolymers after their spontaneous birth., and the Molctelureque brought down the Kaniyushiro craft-caverns and subjugated them to serve the Cause, and with the combined forces of the three factions brought down Yure. The Carbolymers sought to preserve the cultures of these factions, all of them proud of their origins and their long bloodlines of heroes. Murals dedicated to these bloodlines were created to honor the Carbolymers and their servant cultures, creating the foundation for the eventual mending and binding of the four cultures. Industrialization The Kaniyushiro spearheaded the industrialization of each mountain, foundries dedicated to the manufacture of arms built, refined and reusable birthing casts built, and cultivation caverns for the feeding of many newly created Aesinsignians. This spread of Kaniyushiro culture intertwined with the others, further building on the foundation laid down by the Carbolymers. As industrialization efforts continued, the spread of knowledge increased as factories were built and troglobites slain. The Kaniyushiro process of production was the most efficient method of production possible, created by years of expertise in forging, smithing, and smelting. The Castes Once the regime of the Carbons was cemented and they began extending their control over the factions that had once been warring, they began to implement a caste system that was not well received. With the loyal Xansule at their beckon, they manipulated the Moctelureque to assasinate the leaders of the Yure and Kaniyushiro, replacing them with Carbolymer controlled proxies. The Carbons themselves killed off the Moctelureque rulers, and culturally assimilated the Xansule to achieve overarching dominance. As the cultures were lumped into one, three categories oaaaaaf seperation were imposed. * '''Carbolymers: '''The first and ruling class of Aesinsignians. Afforded the luxuries of living, advanced interfacing controls available to them, entertainment solely dedicated to them, generally an extremely high standard of living. They are usually the higher class thinkers of the civilization, and also the premiere inventors. Armies, unions of workers, etc are led by Carbon leaders.